Light fixtures are used to provide illumination from a light source to allow people in the proximity of the light fixtures to see. These light fixtures can be located indoors or outdoors. These light fixtures can be located in residential, commercial, or industrial settings. These light fixtures can be located in any of a number of environments (e.g., hazardous locations). Further, these light fixtures can be located at any height relative to where a person is located.